1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a sexual therapy device in particular one that can be used as an Oral Sex training device and game.
2. Background
Humans engage in sex intercourse for reasons other than reproduction, such as physical and emotional pleasure. Within the last several decades, the existence and desirability of orgasm has been virtually universally accepted by civilized society. It helps couple feel closer to each other and provides needed exercise and tension release.
Humans perform sexual intercourse in countless different positions such as various positions of vaginal sex, oral sex and anal sex. Oral sex is sexual activity involving the stimulation of the genitalia of a sex partner by the use of the mouth, tongue, teeth or throat. Cunnilingus refers to oral sex performed on females while fellatio and irrumatio refer to oral sex performed on males.
Oral sex can be very popular as it provides much of the physical pleasure and release while reducing the risk of pregnancy. But there can be issues as many people do not know how to properly perform oral sex.
Digital manipulation of the genitalia of a sex partner is also a safe way to practice safe sex while fulfilling a partner's sexual desires and needs. Again, there are no good and simple training tools to teach digital manipulation of a partner's genitalia.
While a variety of products have been developed and used by humans to enhance sex none have been specifically designed to teach how to perform oral sex on a partner.
There is still room for improvement in the art.